The Royal Titan
by PurpleRawan
Summary: Sarah is the princess of the upper class famous Shihoine clan, but when things start getting rough for her, she runs away. Fate allows her to meet Robin and stay a while with the Titans. What happens when a girl with a dark past meets Slade in a twisted turn of events? Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. RobXOC. (Not ROBXSTAR )
1. Princess Sarah Shihoine

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this story took so long for me to make. I had writers block AND I couldn't choose between two stories. I decided on this one but I'm still not sure. Well let's start!**

"Lady Sarah, please!" My butler begged.

"NO WAY!" I yelled, "I'm not marrying some random guy I've never even met!" I said trying to lower my voice.

"but my lady! Your father has arranged the marriage for tomorrow!" My butler pleaded.

i stood there in shock.

"No, it can't be. Father would never..." I whispered.

"my lady?"

I ran out of my room and through the living room. I ran through the castle. Everyone bowed as they saw me. I ran straight out of the castle. When I made it outside two guards stopped me.

"My lady, we cannot let you pass." The man said.

"how dare you! I command you to let me go!" I yelled.

the two men looked at each other.

"I'm sorry my lady, but this is a request from our king."

I looked down sadly. I was then escorted back to my room. A few minutes later my mother walked into the room.

i looked at my mother's short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with gold, blue, and red jewels all around her. It was my peoples attire, but only the royal family wore the jewels. The villagers wore all white.

"Sarah, you must understand. Your father means well! He always does what's best for you and the family." My mother explained.

i looked at my mother sadly.

"what will marrying me off accomplish!" I yelled.

"hey, watch it! A lady must never raise her voice. That's rule 21! Would you like me to recite all 300 rules for you!" My mom warned.

"sorry mother. I'm just distressed." I appoligized.

my mother sighed. She walked up to me and placed a triangular hairpiece that was blue on the inside with gold lining in my hair.

"what's this?" I asked.

"when we adopted you into our family, we found this with you." My mom said.

"really?!"

" yes, so this is very special! Treasure it." She said as she walked out of the room.

"thank you." I whispered softly.

i walked to my mirror and looked at myself. I had long white hair that reached to my thighs. It was straight but had huge curls towards the end. I had ocean blue eyes and pale white skin. I was wearing a white sleeveless top that rapped around my neck. It had a red jewel where my neck was and two feather shaped blue jewels covering my chest that connected to the gold clasps on my arms. I had long gloves that reached over my elbow and stopped at the clasps. I was wearing a white short skirt that was above my knees with a blue stripe at the bottom. I also had leggings. I was wearing long boots that reached my knees. They had a blue stripe all the way up and a jewel on each. My stomach showed a little but it didn't matter. I had a gold chain-like brace around my waist and earrings that matched my new hairpeice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

that night, I pulled out all of my bed covers and tied them together. I dropped it out of my window and grabbed on to one end. I tied it to the glass and jumped. I held onto the covers as I climbed down the stone castle walls. When I made it to the grass I ran to a small boat on the edge of the island. I climbed in and started rowing.

"goodbye everyone. I'll miss you all." I said quietly as my boat started flowing on its own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I awoke I saw huge towering buildings.

"Wow! Look at that! Strange...where is the castle?" I asked myself, "whoops! Rule 99 a lady must never speak to herself."

I guided my boat towards the towering buildings and landed on the shore.

"hold on. It's morning already?" I said as I walked off my boat and towards the buildings.

i saw a swarm of people walking everywhere I went! They were all wearing strange attire and looked so... Free... I need to speak with their king. Maybe he could get me a place to stay.

as I walked through the swarms of people, not ONE person moved or bowed! Such disrespect!

I stepped up two large men with scars on their faces who were standing in front of a building with the word 'bank' on it.

"Excuse me." I said politely.

the men looked at me annoyed then when they saw me they both grew huge smiles.

"May you please take me to your king?" I asked.

the men laughed.

"oh sweetie! There's somewhere else I want to take you!" One of the men laughed.

"where?" I asked.

"this ones so innocent! This is gonna be fun." Said the other one.

"well can you take me to the king or what?" I asked.

"Hey, why are you wearing such a weird outfit? Is that real gold you got on you!?" One of them asked.

" Are you going to tell me where he is!" I said beginning to get angry.

the two men smiled.

"of course! My apologies your highness." One of them said as he led me to an alleyway.

"Your king lives here?" I asked disgusted.

then men laughed when I hit a dead end.

"what is the meaning of this?! Where is your king!" I asked annoyed.

the men started getting closer.

"don't get so close! It's disrespectful!" I yelled worried.

the men took another step.

i backed into a corner.

"now give us all of your money and jewelry. While your at it... Take off your clothes." One of them laughed.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP!" I yelled as loud as I can, breaking rule 21.

one of the men grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth.

"BE QUIET!" He yelled.

i struggled in his arms as the other one looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"you know, attacking a woman at broad daylight is a really stupid idea." I heard someone say behind me.

the man then threw me on the wall and I hit the back of my head.

"Who are you!" One of them yelled.

I looked up to see a guy in green spandex and a mask smiling at the two men.

"there's no need to tell you because when you wake up, you'll be in prison." The teen said as he kicked one of the men then punched the other. They were both unconscious.

"are you ok?" The teen said as he put his hand out for me. I took his hand but when I tried to get up I felt like my head was spinning and I fell into the teens arms.

"wow there. Guess your not ok!" The teen said as he picked me up bridal style.

"thank you for saving me." I said as he carried me out of the alley way.

"it's what I do." He smiled.

the teen then got a good look of me.

"um...your not from around here are you?" Robin said slowly.

"No, I'm not. I'm from the higher class of the Shehoine noble clan." I said proudly.

"hmm never heard of it." He responded.

i almost fell out of his arms when I heard that.

the teen laughed.

"you know, the way you talk, it's almost like your royal or something." He noted.

"that's because I am you half whit!" I yelled.

"calling your savior a half whit isn't really proper." He responded.

"oh I'm sorry. I broke rules 21, 72, and 64 didn't I! I'm so sorry!" I appoligized.

"calm down I was only joking!" He laughed, "so what's your name, anyways."

"I'm princess Sarah of the Shihoine clan." I responded politely, "and yours?"

"I'm Robin."

 **Ok! That's The end of chapter 1! I'm planning on making the chapters longer then this but it's 5:11 AM where I'm at right now and I need to get some sleep! Oh and look at the Cover picture to see how Sarah looks like because I'm awful at explaining things to the last detail! Until next time, R and R, fave and follow,**

 **C-YA~**


	2. Meeting The Titans

**Hey guys! I'm pretty mad right now. I already wrote this chapter but I forgot to click save (because I'm an idiot) and now im rewriting it! Ugh! I liked this chapter a lot more the first time! Well, before I throw a chair, let's begin!**

"There it is over there!" Robin announced as he pointed at a T shaped tower.

"is that your castle! Does that mean your the king?" I asked.

"No that's Titans Tower, and there's no king here." Robin responded.

"Are you kidding?! No king?!" I asked amazed.

"is there a king where you come from?" Robin asked.

i face palmed.

"obviously if I'm the princess!" I snapped.

robin sighed. _When is she going to stop pretending like she's Royalty! She does look like it, but that could just mean she's rich_!

Robin walked up to the door and started knocking. (He couldn't open it with his lock because he was holding me.)

after a few moments a half cyborg half human opened the door.

"COME ON ROB! Did you loose your keys agai-" he paused when he saw me. "Come on in."

Robin led me into the medical bay and started bandaging my head.

"thanks again for this." I smiled.

"it's my obligation to do this." He replied.

"how so?"

"Because instead of saving you, I just intimidated the enemy, I'm sorry about that." Robin said sadly.

"it's not your fault. It's my fault for being weak and incompetent, and my apologies for that." I smiled.

robin looked into my eyes for a few moments(I couldn't look back because of his mask) until we heard a green goblin looking boy and the cyborg/man.

"Robin and white, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

"Shut up!" Robin yelled at the two immature guys behind him.

i giggled a little and Beastboy and cyborg started laughing too.

"so who are you anyway, white?" Cyborg asked.

"this is Sarah, she's not from around here." Robin answered for me.

i got down from the med bay and bowed.

"it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I said politely.

"wow your formal!" Beastboy noted.

"and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Beastboy! The awesome-"

"grass stain." Cyborg finished his sentence.

"DUDE!" Beastboy yelled at cyborg.

cyborg laughed.

"I'm cyborg!"he said. (No surprise there.)

"Oh! You have to meet Raven and Starfire!" Beastboy yelled as he grabbed cyborg's arm and ran away.

"so who are you really?" Robin asked.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"listen I know your not actually a-"

robin was interupted by Beastboy flipping out over something.

"what's wrong Beastboy?" I asked as he walked over to the TV leaving Sarah to rest.

"DUDE! SARAH'S ON TV!" Beastboy yelled.

"SHES WHAT!" Robin asked as he started to watch.

(TV)

"Lady Sarah, the princess of the great and noble Shihoine clan, was kidnapped last night from her quarters. If you find this girl (a picture of Sarah appears) then please call the number on the screen now. The reward for turning her in is $10,000 in cash." The lady on the screen said.

(end)

"$10,000! ARE YOU KIDDING?! and what's with this kidnapped stuff? AND SHES A PRINCESS!" Cyborg and Beastboy started spouting a bunch of questions at me.

"she told me she was a princess but I didn't really believe her." I explained.

"then we need to talk to her." Raven said as she put down her book.

"Raven? When did you get here?" Beastboy asked.

"I was here the whole time." Raven said in her monotone.

"oh...then this is akward..." Beastboy replied.

"wait then where's star?" Cyborg asked.

"I was the here all of the time!" Starfire responded from behind cyborg.

"your right beastie, this is akward." Cyborg said.

"so Sarah, can we talk?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you have permission to speak." I said as I smoothed out my skirt and sat up with one leg over the other, like a lady.

"how did you not think she was a princess?!" Cyborg whispered to Robin.

"So why did you come here?" Robin asked.

"it was by chance. It did not choose this location, to be perfectly honest, I've never even been outside until I tried to run away...twice...guess it really didn't work the first time."

"you ran away?"Robin clairified. "So you weren't kidnapped."

"of course not! Why would you ever think I was kidnapped?!" I asked.

"you were on the TV!" Starfire said.

"oh! I get it now! The guards must of lied to prevent being beheaded!" I laughed. "Those two fools!"

"My guards used to do the same thing!" Starfire said.

"so you are a princess too!" I asked amazed.

"yes, I am the princess of Tameran." She said.

"Tameran? Is that a noble clan?" I asked.

"no, a planet!" Starfire said happily.

i stood there in shock.

"my outmost apologies for my disrespect lady Starfire." I bowed.

starfire laughed."you sound like my guards."

I smiled.

suddenly an alarm went off.

"what's happening?" I asked as everyone rushed over to the control center.

"Slade." Robin growled.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled.

Robin then turned in my direction,

"Please, stay here!" I told me as he ran off with the other Titans.

"ok..." I answered.

 _Im all alone. Again. Why is it that I'm always alone. Why?_

 **Ok so the last time I wrote this, I totally already wrote the incounter with Slade, but I just decided that I was going to post this already so I won't have to write it a third time! Oh and,**

 **MSBlackmon: I'm glad your liking the story so far! It means a lot to me! Also, the story might have some similarities to Emma but, it's going to be SOO different at the same time! There's going to be a time when you think there the same until, BAM! Plot twist is going to whack you in the face! Thanks for following and reveiwing! I appreciate it!**

 **Well until next time,**

 **C-YA~**


	3. Slade's deadly encounter

**Before you read this chapter, if your read chapter two before July 19, 2015, please re-read chapter 4 because I accidentally uploaded the wrong file. I'm so sorry, PLEASE reread the last chapter. If you don't you won't understand this one.**

 **Hey guys! I'm going to need some stress pill because I'm writing this chapter a FOURTH time! AHHH I'm so sick of rewriting things! I should seriously learn how to click the save button! But no worries! I'm not going to loose my new chair! I took a bit of a break before I started writing this a fourth time so I should be fine! This chapter should come out fast because I about memorized the story. Well anyway, here we go!**

(at an abandoned warehouse, which I don't need to tell you because THATS WHERE SLADE ALWAYS IS! THE TITANS ARE COMEPLETE IDIOTS WHO NEVER LEARN SHIT!)

"I kinda feel bad about leaving Sarah all alone back there." said cyborg.

"We had to, she would only be in danger here." Robin replied.

"ah the Titans." Slade said coming out of the shadows. (Because HE'S A CREEP!)

"Slade." Robin sneered.

suddenly a ton of Slade bots started attacking the Titans. Robin went after Slade while the Titans stayed back and fought.

(at the tower)

Sarah was looking through her white sack. It contained:

a toothbrush

toothpast

a hairbrush

an emergency $1 million credit card.

the hairpeice her mother gave her.

and one more thing that Sarah felt she shouldn't take out of her sack yet.

suddenly the doorbell rang.

Sarah quickly returned everything back in her small sack and put it back on the side of her waist band.

she walked towards the door and opened it.

She saw a man in a orange and black mask. He had a 'S' on his clothing.

"my apologies, but I regret to inform you that the residents of this tower are not here at the moment." I said politely.

"oh, then can I come in and wait?" He asked.

"you may." I said as I led him to the living room.

(back to the Titans)

the Titans had just defeated the Slade bots and Robin finally defeated Slade.

the Titans gathered around and Robin removed slade's mask. A moniter was inside. It began playing a recording.

"ah Robin. I heard you had a guest." Slade said In the recording.

"you can't get to her. The doors of Titans tower is locked!" Robin said confidently.

"unless she perhaps, opened the door?" Slade said as if he knew what Robin said.

the screen changed to show Slade and Sarah at Titans tower.

"so your friends with Robin?" Sarah asked.

"you could say we were...close." Slade smiled as the screen went blank.

what scared the Titans the most was the word at the top right corner of the screen. LIVE.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. "Sarah, hang in there until we get back."

(at the tower)

"Robin should be back soon." I assured him.

"how could you be so confident?" He asked.

"Robin told me that it was only a petty criminal."

"PETTY!" Slade yelled. "IM NOT PETTY!"

"I was talking about the criminal." I said confused.

slade sighed and got up.

i got up too because it rule 79 says that when your guest gets up, you get up.

slade ran towards me and punched me in the stomach really hard. Blood spilled from my mouth a little and I fell unconscious on his outstretched arm.

"I'm sorry. Your too weak. You haven't learned anything at all." Slade said as he threw me on the floor and walked out of Titans tower.

A few moments later Robin and the Titans rushed into the room. Robin saw me lying on the floor with blood coming from my mouth. He rushed to my side and started shaking me.

"SARAH! SARAH! ARE YOU OK? SARAH!" Robin yelled.

i opened my eyes and got up slowly.

"that man... Why...I don't understand." I said slowly.

"Don't worry about him. Just stay way from that man alright?" Robin said.

"I understand. Thanks for looking out for me." I smiled.

Robin blushed.

"it's nothing, I'm just doing my job."

raven walked up to me and put her hand over my stomach. She focused really hard then looked confused.

"Sarah. You have three broken ribs and you have internal bleeding. HOW are you smiling?" Raven asked.

"I believe you are mistaken. I have no injuries." I said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"listen. I'm very thankful for your hospitality, but I must get going." I said.

"you can't." Robin said.

i gave him a look that told him to go on.

"Slade's after you. I don't know why, but I plan to find out. Please, let us protect you until then." He explained.

"but I-"

"please friend Sarah, this is a request from the princess of Tameran." Starfire said.

"then I guess I can't refuse." I smiled.

beastboy and cyborg then high-fived.

"May you direct me to the washroom." I asked Raven.

she pointed to a door on the left and I walked in the room. I took off my sack and put it on the sink. A huge pain in my stomach came and blood spilled from my mouth. I was about to pass out when I grabbed my sack. All the pain went away.

"What? Why does my pain go away when I touch my sack?" I asked myself.

i let go of the sack to test my theory and just like I thought, the pain came back. I grabbed my bag again and the pain went away. I opened my bag. _Something in my bag is taking away the pain. i intend to find out what._

I pulled Out my hair brush and let go of the sack. The pain was there.

i pulled out my toothbrush and let go of the sack. The pain was there.

i pulled out my toothpast and let go of the sack. The pain was there.

i pulled out my credit card and let go of the sack. The pain was there.

i pulled out my hairpiece and let go of the sack. The pain...was gone.

 _It's my hairpeice? But, why?_

I put the Hair piece in my hair. It matched my outfit.

"Say heal"

"who's there." I asked the nothingness.

"put out your arms and say heal."

"Where are you, who are you?"

"Put out your arms and say heal."

i hesitated and slowly put out my arms.

"Heal." I said as a blue light came out of my hairpeice and surrounded my stomach.

i watched in awe as all of my wounds quickly dissipated.

Soon my wounds were all gone.

"please, tell me who you are." I asked no one

there was no response.

i sighed.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. raven was sitting on the couch reading her book. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing a video game. Starfire was in the kitchen trying to make something and Robin was nowhere to be found. I guess he was in his room.

i went to the couch and sat down. I watched cyborg and Beastboy play. Every once in a while cyborg or Beastboy would look at me and start blushing then return to their game. I don't understand boys. What really bothered me was Raven. She stared at me with wide eyes. Then when I would look at her, she looked back down at her book. It was weird.

"Sarah." Raven said quietly.

"yes?" I asked.

"your wounds are gone." Raven said amazed.

beastboy and cyborg stopped playing and turned their heads to listen.

"how?" Raven asked.

"Guess they just healed." I lied. "I mean they didn't hurt."

Raven looked back down to her book and sighed.

"it's ok if you don't want to talk." She said.

"that's-that's not it. I...just don't know what happened myself." I said hopelessly.

"hey Sarah, was that hairpeice there to begin with?" Beastboy asked as he observed it.

"umm, I just put it on." I said.

The alarm suddenly went off.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the control room. Robin ran into the control center as well.

"It's just some everyday bankrobbers." Robin said.

"can't the police handle those?" Beastboy asked.

"apparently they have a hostage." Robin explained.

"wait, I should come with you." I suggested.

"what do you mean, it's dangerous." Robin said

"but what if this is some diversion as well so Slade can get to me again! Plus, you said it was just ordinary bank robbers. I'll just watch!" I begged.

"ok." Robin said hesitantly.

"TITANS GO!" He yelled.

 **Ok so what did Slade want? What was that other thing that Sarah left in her sack? What about those new healing powers Sarah has?! She missed her wedding! What will happen next? I promise I'll update soon because I actually want to find out as well sense I write as I go. Until next time,**

 **C-YA~**


	4. My New Abilities!

**Hey guys! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS! YESSS! I still have a chair! Yay! So happy! I also updated pretty early! YAY! Well I'm pretty excited for this chapter so... HERE WE GO!**

Starfire and Raven flew, cyborg rode the T-Car, Beastboy was a bird, and I rode with Robin on his motorcycle. I was pretty scared because of hoe fast it was going so I held Robin kinda tightly. I was blushing while holding him but I'm not sure why. He just... Makes me feel...fuzzy.

"you don't have to be scared." Robin told me as he smiled.

"what do you mean, I'm not scared..." I lied.

"you know your an awful liar." Robin said.

"that's because rule 10 states that I must never tell a lie, so I'm not good at it." I explained.

robin laughed.

When we made it to the location we saw a man holding a woman as a hostage as he and three other men loaded their money in a black van. He had a gun pointed at her head and kept eyeing the police who had thrown their weapons on the floor as the man requested.

i don't think the Titans saw the woman because they just charged.

"STOP!" The man yelled as he shot the woman's leg.

she cried out in pain as the Titans stopped in their tracks.

"if you pesky Titans move again, I'll shoot her head without hesitation. Usually people who hold hostages never win because their scared to shoot, well, we're not as I just demonstrated." The man laughed.

the woman was crying as she watched her bloody leg.

the Titans watched angrily, not being able to move.

"I guess this is up to me." I said as I walked a little closer but still out of the men's sight.

robin spotted me and ushered me to step back.

i ignored him and searched through my sack.

"it's time." I said as I pulled out a small blue button looking object. This was that last object that I decided not to take out.

The Titans watched me with confused looks.

i pressed the button and it transformed into a bow. It was blue on the top and bottom with a white middle. It only had one white arrow.

the Titans watched me in shock.

"I only have one shot. I can't miss, but I can't kill." I reminded myself as I took a deep breath and aimed the arrow.

"GO!" I yelled as my arrow flew and hit the man right in the stomach.

"Got him!" I yelled.

The man fell on the floor unconscious dropping the injured woman.

i ran to where the woman was.

"are you ok?" I asked.

"SARAH! BEHIND YOU!" I heard Robin yell as the three other men shot their guns at me. Robin and the other Titans ran towards me. I felt as though time was in slow motion. I could see the bullets moving towards me.

"Raise your arms and say defend. Quickly." The voice from before ordered.

i quickly raised my arms.

"DEFENED!" I yelled as a blue light came out of my hairpeice and formed a triangle, just like the shape of my hairpeice, in front of me. The bullets bounced off the barrier and fell on the floor.

the Titans looked at me with shock. The villains stood still.

"ITS A FREAK!" One of them yelled. The Titans snapped out of their trance and attacked the men. Soon all of them were captured and the police arrested them.

Robin ran to me.

"YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOU HAD POWERS!" Robin yelled.

"that's because I just got them!" I yelled back.

robin looked into my eyes and realized I was telling the truth.

"I can also do this, I learned this earlier today." I said as I walked to the woman with the injured leg.

"Please step back." I said to the cops. The listened obediently and I pulled out my arms.

"Heal!" I said as a blue light surrounded the Woman's leg and her wounds began to dissipate. All the blood around her wound dissipated as well.

When she was comepletly healed the light returned to my hairpeice.

"that was awesome!" Beastboy yelled as all the Titans came to congratulate me.

I paused. I felt a huge wave of exhaustion and fell unconscious. Robin caught me as I fell.

"You did well Sarah. You have a lot of explaining when you wake up. I guess that can wait though." Robin smiled at me as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to titan's tower.

 **OMG SARAH GOT AWESOME NEW POWERS! She's seriously kicking butt! Oh and what's up with the bow? When did she learn to use that? Sorry about the short chapter but I'll update soon! Oh and thanks for the Reveiw MSBlackmon! It was greatly appreciated! UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

 **C-YA~**


End file.
